


Aboard the Billah

by RayByAnotherName



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: The Old Guard, but in Star Trek! Just a drabble compilation on the premise for now, but might attempt to expand later if the muse strikes!
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 25





	Aboard the Billah

Andy is a Klingon. She’s skilled in the art of battle and can drink enough blood wine in a single sitting to make an entire starship drunk. There’s rumors that she is an exile from one of the Great Houses, but no one has ever asked her about it. At least, no one has asked and lived to tell the tale..

Quynh is a Romula, or a Vulcan, or perhaps she’s human. She has pointed ears and can smile serenely while she kills you, so most people guess Romulan. In reality she is both Romulan and Vulcan, though the difference is negligible both societies view her as Other. The Vulcan High Council captures her fighting for the Klingons and lock her away. They expected the solitude to drive her to insanity. It does not.

Lykon is half-betazoid, half-bajoran and found by Andy and Quynh when his family is killed by Cardassians. They raise him to fight, and fight he does. Telepathy and a spear are all it takes for him to catch up to the Cardassian Gul who had given the order for his family’s death.

Joe is Federation, a Trill from the north who has rejected the near worship of joined Trill on his homeland. He’s lived on Earth and various colonies, but mostly, he’s lived on spaceships. And now, he’s got his own. The Billah is an Apollo-class starship that primarily functions as a transport vessel for important goods through dangerous (Borg) space.

Nicky is a Cardassian deserter. He met Joe during the war and came to the realization that his destiny was to loge this man, not destroy him. He is reviled by Cardassians as a traitor, a badge he wears with honor as he serves about Joe’s ship as a medical officer. He’s the first Cardassian to ever be accepted into the Federation, for which he has Joe’s letter of recommend to thank.

Booker is Booker, he’s a Frenchman, a former forger who hooked up with a former Federation systems engineer named Copley. When Joe recruits Andy to his ship as a security officer, she brought Quynh and Lykon along. She also handed him a pad with information on a few crafty travelers who might be helpful.

Joe is very charismatic and the Federation doesn’t question his choice of crewman as long as he’s successful for fear that he will turn that charisma on them. Every admiral crumbles beneath his dazzling smile. Everyone finds it very amusing. Except…

Nile Freeman. The new bridge officer is very confused by absolutely everything about this ship and her captain. She’s Federation born and bred, her father was a first officer on the USS Callisto before it’s destruction in a conflict with the Borg. She grew up on the Luna One colony and various freighter vessels after her father’s death. Growing up on tales of her father and the famous Travis Mayweather there was no chance Nile Wasn’t enrolling in the Academy. None of that prepared her for life aboard the Billah. 

-.-.-

Andy, being Klingon and a badass warrior, is an expert with the bat'leth. She also teaches Quynh and Lykon how to wield it, though neither take a liking to it. Quynh prefers daggers and poisons and Lykon’s a telepathic spear thrower. The bat'leth is overkill for them.

While serving aboard the Billah Andy finally meets someone both interested in learning the bat'leth and appropriately skilled. That person is Nile Freeman, recent academy graduate and the youngest officer assigned to Andy’s security team.

The rest of the security team does not appreciate when their group workouts turn into sparring matches. No one else has quite managed to handle the bat'leth in such a way that doesn’t end up with a trip to medical.

-.-.-

Joe and Andy totally bond over poetry and he’s absolutely appalled she can’t recite any of the Klingon love poems.

“You’re a klingon!”

“Female klingons prefer to show their affection through violence.” Andy sips her blood wine and chuckles at the look of anguish on her captain’s face. “Are you positive you don’t have any klingon blood?”

“Nope,” Joe shook his head, “Nicky had be tested after that incident at Deep Space Nine.”

“Yeah, I heard Quark canceled all spoken word events for the next decade.”

Joe huffs, “It was a beautiful poem!”

“It was a tad graphic for the non-klingons though,” Andy grinned, “You know how squimish the Federation can be.”


End file.
